Ryuuzaki's Boyfriend
by ice bitten
Summary: Sick or no, he was her boyfriend, dammit. Another day, a strange love letter, and it's everyone's business. RYOSAKU


**Ryuuzaki's Boyfriend**

Sick or no, he was her boyfriend, dammit. Another day, a strange love letter, and it's everyone's business. RYOSAKU

.

.

.

_Anything for love,_

_I'd do anything for love._

_Anything for Love (Cobra Starship)_

**ONE.**

.

.

.

_To Ryuuzaki Sakuno san,_

_If you don't mind, could we meet by your school gate when tennis practice is over? I have something important to give you._

_I will be waiting._

_Sincerely._

_Your admirer_

.

.

.

"A confession?"

Everyone was stunned when Sakuno received a confession letter in her shoe locker. But no one showed their surprise better than the Seigaku regulars.

Eiji stumbled and tripped on the court, Momoshiro's absentmindedly was hit with a tennis ball, Inui immediately started writing, Fuji cheekily smiled, Oishi was perplexed, Kaidoh didn't care (much), Tezuka raised an eyebrow, Kawamura politely smiled, and Ryoma was… not there.

"You're lucky Ochibi isn't here to witness this, nya," Eiji commented.

"Yes, I suppose," Sakuno looked at the cream colored envelope and sighed, "I'm going to have to give this person an answer after school."

There was a long pause before,

"But you're dating Echizen," Momoshiro deadpanned.

"Yes, I know but—"

"But you're dating Echizen."

Sakuno puffed her cheeks in embarrassment. She knew better than anyone else that her boyfriend of five months was none other than the Genius of the East. How it happened? Well apparently Ryoma just assumed they were already dating from the get-go. He made this clear when he saw Sakuno talking to a few upperclassmen a few months earlier.

Quickly plucking the cream colored from Sakuno's hands, Fuji examined it with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Well a notion _does_ deserve some kind of response," Fuji quickly said, "Sakuno chan, why don't you let your senpais' take care of this."

"_E-Eh?"_ Sakuno, taken aback, looked wide-eyed between the Fuji and each of the Seigaku regulars.

"Yes, that seems like a great idea," Momoshiro and Eiji grinned from behind Fuji. Momoshiro rested his elbow on the prodigy's shoulder as Eiji twirled the tennis racket in his hand. Even Inui also had a devilish glint as his eyes as he showed off a familiar notebook.

"I-I don't think, I mean, this is my problem and—"

"Now, now, Sakuno chan. It's our job to look after you when Ochibi isn't here," Eiji faked a tear, "Poor guy has been sick since yesterday."

"Y-Yes but I can take care of myself—"

"Nonsense!" Momoshiro grinned and patted Sakuno's shoulders with his hands, "Now, off you go to tennis practice! You just leave this to us and we'll make this whole thing go away."

Defeated, Sakuno felt her shoulders slump as she wearily carried her tennis bag. She gave her senpai one final look of uncertainty.

"… You're sure?"

"Just leave!" Kaidoh snapped.

The girl squeaked and ran the out of the tennis courts, to the girl's side. Meanwhile, the regulars all huddled together over the cream envelope, their eyes filled with mischief and murder.

Tezuka and Oishi shared knowing looks in the background.

"Can't we just have a normal practice for once?" Oishi asked.

_._

_._

_._

"C'mon Kawamura, you gotta look meaner—_meaner!"_

"Aah… I don't know if I can do this!"

"Sure you can!" Eiji exclaimed, "Just follow what Kaidoh is doing. Doesn't he look scary right now?"

"THIS IS MY NORMAL FACE!" Kaidoh hissed.

"Well not everyone is as gifted as you," Momoshiro smirked.

As Kaidoh pounced on Momoshiro, Inui and Fuji were examining the contents of the envelope. Using his database, Inui was trying to match the handwriting to those that Sakuno knew. Which thankfully (and sadly), weren't many people.

They were huddled in the back of the library, all eight of them. Tezuka surprised everyone with his presence, but it was mostly to keep everyone out of trouble.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you," The Captain explained before going back to his book, not really caring about what was happening.

"Don't worry, Captain, all you gotta do is stand there," Eiji wiggled his eyebrows, "Your presence is enough to intimidate anyone within your vision,_ nya_."

"Leave the talking to us," Momoshiro hung his arms over Fuji and Eiji's shoulders, "We can scare the crap out of the poor sap."

"Well I can believe Fuji… and you to an extent. But Eiji?" Oishi smiled and shook his head.

"Uncalled for, nya!"

The conversation as interrupted when Inui sighed loudly and raked his hair. He looked at the other regulars with an annoyed, but defeated look.

"I checked and rechecked my data, even going to social circles outside of Ryuuzaki's range, but I can't find a match," Inui explained.

"Well it doesn't have to be someone she talks to," Oishi reasoned, "It could be someone that just sees her everyday…"

"That's true," Momoshiro nodded, "She doesn't even have to know the person, he just has to see her."

Fuji shook his head and said, "Someone who watches her everyday? It doesn't add up."

"Eh why?"

"Because if that was true, then they would've known that Sakuno chan was dating Echizen kun."

Everyone was silent after that.

"Maybe he's a third year," Kawamura offered, "He could just be trying to confess while he has the time."

But even that left an odd taste on his tongue. The regulars looked at each other, deep in thought.

"And there's something about this letter that makes me uneasy," Inui pondered, "But I don't know what."

"_Hiss_… We'll just have to wait at the school gate," Inui said.

Everyone agreed and proceeded to practice their "scary faces". Still, there was a thoughtful silence in the air. The only sound was Inui's constant writing.

"He said he would be coming after tennis practice…" Inui muttered.

"Why is that weird? Sakuno chan is one of the regulars on the girl's tennis team, I heard. I'm sure it's no surprise she has practice," Kawamura said.

"But every school ends their practice at a different time… unless he plans to wait for three hours how could he know when…" Suddenly Inui paused, "Ah. I get it."

"What, what?" Eiji asked. The other regulars also looked interested.

Inui started chuckle, "He doesn't know that she's on the tennis team. The fact is, he made the mistake thinking she knew he was."

"He's… on the tennis team?" Momoshiro asked.

Eiji gasped and gave an accusing look to his teammates, "WHICH ONE OF YOU BERETAYED OCHIBI, COME OUT AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN, NYA!"

"… Oh? Why are you looking at me?" Fuji smiled.

"Who else should we be looking at…" Kaidoh hissed.

"No, no it wasn't Fuji," Inui said, "He wouldn't make a mistake like this."

"Then who else could it be?" Oishi asked.

On the other side of the table, Tezuka closed his book.

"It seems," The captain said as he looked out the window, "We have a visitor from another school."

.

.

.

Kuranosuke Shiraishi would've been flattered at the warm welcoming, if, well, there wasn't such hostility in the air. He was waiting patiently at the school gate when he was hounded by eight of the Seigaku regulars. Each of them had a murderous look in his eyes, except for Eiji—but that was because it seemed impossible for the red head to look scary.

"Can I help you?" Shiraishi nervously smiled.

"HAVE YOU GUYS EVEN TALKED ONCE?" Eiji immediately snapped and pointed and accusatory finger at Shiraishi.

"Ex-Excuse me?"

"Ah, Shiraishi san," Fuji smiled and stepped forward. Shiraishi couldn't help but shudder at the strange, murderous aura that surrounded the tennis prodigy.

"A-Ah, Fuji san! How's it going?" Shiraishi smiled.

"Just taking care of some business," Fuji replied.

"You don't say…"

"That reminds me," Fuji said. His face only inches away from Shiraishi, "You wouldn't happen to be waiting for Ryuuzaki Sakuno, would you?"

"Ryuuzaki?" Shiraishi thought out loud, "Why would I be waiting for your coach?

"NOT OUR COACH, DUMBASS—"

"EIJI, SHUT UP!"

A vein ticked in Fuji's forehead.

"You're not being funny, Shiraishi san," Fuji said.

Shiraishi was beginning to get annoyed, "Neither are you. Look, I'm just here to look for Kintarou. He's run off in the school for something and told me to wait for him here."

There was silence before,

"WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE?"

"THAT LITTLE SNEAK!"

"HISS…"

In a fit of fury, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Eiji ran towards the school. This left Shiraishi and the rest of the regulars looking after them with confused faces.

"I understand Momoshiro and Eiji… but even Kaidoh has gotten into this," Kawamura laughed.

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow towards Fuji.

"So what have you guys been up to?"

Fuji smiled, "Same old, same old."

A footstep interrupted their conversation. All the tennis players looked up at surprise and amusement as Ryoma walked up to them. He had a scarf wrapped securely around his neck, which covered his mouth. Aside from the red tint to his face, the Genius seemed healthy enough.

"Is practice over already?" He slowly asked.

"…Well…"

.

.

.

"Hmph. You guys are idiots."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Mada mada dane, Fuji senpai."

.

.

.

On the other side of the school, Tomoka was shaking her head at Sakuno. The pig-tailed girl had just informed Tomoka not only about the letter, but also about the senpai who were so keen on settling the matter. Tomoka scrunched up her face, clearly angry.

"I can't believe you just let them take away your letter like that!" Tomoka huffed, "It should be Ryoma sama coming to your rescue, not them!"

"They were really insistent…" Sakuno defensively said. She served the ball as she replied.

"Doesn't matter!" Tomoka yelled. She savagely returned the ball, "It's not their issue!"

The ball whirled past Sakuno and hit the fence. The auburn haired girl winced as she made eye contact with her best friend.

"People make me so mad," Tomoka muttered.

"I'm sorry, Tomoka chan," Sakuno whispered.

"Aww, don't say that Sakuno!" Tomoka said and cheekily grinned, "You'll never make me mad."

Returning the smile, Sakuno was about to pick up the tennis ball when someone caught her attention.

"Hey! You're Ryuuzaki Sakuno, right?"

Perplexed, Sakuno looked up at an unfamiliar boy. He had hair with the texture of seaweed and eyes with an exotic tilt to them. She recognized his uniform from Rikkai Dai, but that did little to inspire any information concerning the stranger's identity.

"Y-Yes…" Sakuno said. The boy was scary, so she didn't dare approach the fence.

The stranger from Rikkai Dai looked her up and down before scoffing.

"Eh, you're not _that_ big of a deal," He said. Then as quickly as he came, he walked away, leaving Sakuno perplexed and maybe a little bit insulted.

"W-What?"

"Hey you bastard!" Tomoka yelled, "You can't talk to her like that!"

Suddenly the Rikkai Dai boy was back and he was gripping the fence with white knuckles.

"What did you call me, _bitch?"_ He screamed.

"You heard me the first time!" Tomoka matched his intensity, "You mess with Sakuno, than you mess with me, dickwad!"

"Tomoka chan!" Sakuno gasped, feeling scandalized by the language.

"I'll kill you, skank!"

"Come at me, bro!"

.

.

.

Marui Bunta was nervous, beyond nervous, even. His angel of goodies should be arriving soon so why hadn't he gone to the school gate yet? The boy washed his face in the bathroom, feeling his heart beat ten times as fast.

They met through a bakery he traditionally visited. She had just began working there and was already allowed to make special cakes to be put in the display cases. Needless to say, all it took was one bite for Marui Bunta to fall in love.

He sighed and shut off the sink. Maybe the love letter was a joke?

Picking up his tennis bag, Marui started to walk out of the bathroom when a wild banshee collided into his chest. The two immediately fell backwards, Marui felt his head collide with the wall.

When opening his eyes, he saw another red heard sprawled on top of him. He had wild hair and a leopard print tank.

"Woah! Sorry, bro!" The red head yelled, "Sometimes I just collide into things, you know?"

"Uh, sure," Marui said and rubbed his head.

"Oh hey, you're a tennis player!" Kintarou said and picked up Marui's tennis bag, "You wanna have a match?"

"Kind of busy right now," Marui apologized and took his bag.

"Aww, okay. Well me too," Kintarou said, "I'm looking for Echizen Ryoma, do you know him?"

"Echizen?" Marui raised an eyebrow. He then noticed the tennis racket strapped to Kintarou's back.

"Eh, it feels weird to call him that but Shiraishi senpai said that if I wanted to find Koshimae that I should use that name," Kintarou crossed his arms behind his back and sighed, "Just seems kind of lame to me…"

Shiraishi, the name seemed familiar to Marui but he refused to think about it. Instead he packed up his courage and turned to walk away.

"Hey, listen kid. Echizen is probably at the tennis courts which is that way," He said, "Now I gotta go so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure thing, mister!" Kintarou said and waved the other guy off. He then noticed a pink envelope on the floor and looked at it. Inside was a letter proclaiming a "love at first bite" to a girl whose name Kintarou didn't recognize.

The boy scoff, "How weird."

He pocketed the letter and began running off in search of Koshimae.

.

.

.

"Y-You bastard, how dare you beat a girl!" Tomoka screeched at across the court. She was on her knees, breathing hard from the tennis match she just experienced.

Kirihara crazily grinned. The match wasn't even enough to make him go into devil mode.

"I went easy on you," Kirihara cockily grinned, "You should be thankful to me."

"Thankful for what?" Tomoka screeched.

"Well you're not bruised, are you?"

"You bastard!"

Kirihara cursed, "Bitch, I'll teach you to respect me!"

He served a knuckle serve with the intent of giving Tomoka a black eye. A vicious gleam sparkled in Kirihara's eyes. It was enough to Sakuno to immediately recognize the danger and start running towards her friend.

"Tomoka chan!" Sakuno yelled in horror.

"Eat this, bitch!" Kirihara yelled and served the ball with enough power to bruise or worst.

But the ball never reached Tomoka, instead, a lot '_pop _' was heard, followed by a gush of wind. Kirihara stood on shock as the serve was easily and quickly returned, also hitting within the boundaries of the court.

"Hey bro,"Kintarou said and he pointed his racket at Kirihara, "That's not how you play tennis."

Kirihara grinned, "Oh?"

Meanwhile Horio looked at the court with worry. He was just passing by when he saw Kirihara about to hurt Tomoka. Thankfully, that weird Kintarou kid interfered in time, but with the tension rising in the court, Kintarou realized that he should probably get someone. Especially since it was independent practice today, which meant that there was no coach nearby.

"I should get someone," He said. But just as Horio was about to leave his phone rang.

Horio answered his phone, "Oh! Ryoma! What is it?"

.

.

.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hmm?" Niou smiled, which was never a good thing. The trickster from Rikkai Dai was balancing a ball on the rim of his tennis racket when Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Eiji found home.

"What the hell, did everyone and their mom come to Seigaku today?" Momoshiro groaned.

"Hey, I asked what you were doing here!" Kaidoh snapped.

Niou looked up as if in thought and then grinned.

"I don't feel like telling you!"

"You bastard—"

"Kaidoh stop it, nya"! Eiji grabbed Kaidoh around the waist.

Momoshiro eyed the trickster. They found him nearby the boy's tennis courts. He wasn't doing anything suspicious by any means, well maybe loitering.

"Hey, I'm seriously asking you," Momoshiro said, "Are you here to ask out Ryuuzaki Sakuno by any chance?"

Niou, finding something make fun of, answered, "And what if I am?"

"YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!" Eiji immediately yelled. This time, the red head leapt at Niou while Momoshiro and Kaidoh held him back.

"Relax, Niou doesn't even know who she is," A voice answered calmly.

Everyone relaxed, somewhat at the sight of Jackal. Despite his intimidating looks and built, he was more likely to give them an answer. Jackal stood next to Niou, handing him a soda can. Taking a sip of his own drink Jackal looked between the three regulars.

Momoshiro gulped before asking, "So do you like Sakuno?"

Jackal didn't answer, instead giving Momoshiro a dry look which said enough.

"Ah, didn't think so." Momoshiro coughed.

"Did Rikkai dai have a practice match scheduled with us? Why are you two here?" Eiji asked.

"Nothing like that," Jackal answered.

"Then why are you here?"

"Ah, well it seems one of our guys did take a liking to Ryuuzaki Sakuno, so he dragged us here," Jackal explained, "He's a good guy though so I can vouch for him."

"Oh, that's good. Well have a good—HEY WAIT WHAT?" Eiji screamed.

.

.

.

Echizen Ryoma pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he read Eiji's text. Senpai's, all of them, it didn't matter which school they came from—they were all trouble.

"Marui Bunta, huh?" Inui said and recorded it in his data book, "I should've known…"

"Is every day like this for you?" Shiraishi asked Fuji.

"More of less." The tennis prodigy smiled.

In a flash, Ryoma flicked open his phone and scrolled through the numbers. He decided to call the one person who was always hanging around the girls' tennis courts ("For research purposes, really!"). Surely that idiot would likely to have seen something suspicious.

Ryoma waited until finally,

"_Oh! Ryoma! What is it?" _

"Oi, Horio is Marui Bunta any where near you?"

"_Marui Bunta? I don't think I know him."_

"He's from Rikkai Dai."

"_My memory isn't so great at the moment…" _

Sigh. "He has red hair… I don't know—"

"_Wait? Red hair?"_

"Yes, red hair. Have you seen him?"

"_Yeah! He's right here at he girls' tennis courts! He's playing some creepy dude… oh! I remember, now! He's playing that Kirihara girl from Rikkai Dai!"_

"Got him. Thanks, Horio," Ryoma said. He hung out.

"So?" Oishi asked.

"Marui Bunta is at the girl's tennis court," Ryoma cursed, "He's already at where Ryuuzaki is."

"Are you sure it's him?" Kawamura asked.

"Yeah, positive. He's playing with Kirihara."

"That's him, alright," Oishi agreed.

Fuji nodded and then paused, "But why are they playing at the girl's tennis courts?"

"I don't know senpai," Ryoma snapped, "Nothing is making sense today."

.

.

.

_Shit, shit, shit. _

Marui Bunta rubbed his head in agony. It was gone. The love letter he planned on giving Sakuno for his confession was missing. Anxious, embarrassed, but worst of all, Marui was frightened. How would his reputation live to see the next day of the letter was found?

Groaning, Marui continued his search through the bushes when someone tapped him on the back.

"Huh?"

"I GOT YOU, YOU JERK!"

And for the second time that day, a crazy red head was pushing Marui back. Eiji was holding Marui down, a fiery gaze in his eyes.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ANY GOOD FOR SAKUNO CHAN, HUH?" Eiji screamed.

Marui snapped, "How the hell do you know about that?"

"SO IT'S TRUE!"

Another battle cry later, Marui and Eiji were viciously fighting in the bushes. Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Jackal dryly watched at the boys fought it out.

"Somehow… this isn't what I thought it was going to be like," Momoshiro sheepishly said.

"We should tear them apart soon," Jackal commented.

"Wait," Kaidoh held an arm up, "They'll be easier to deal with if they tire each other out."

Silence.

"That's true."

Neither man moved to stop the fight.

.

.

.

Another point and Kintarou was in good shape. He bounced around his side of the court. Thin layers of sweat made his skin glisten in the Sun.

"Come on, bro!" Kintarou yelled, "I'm not even tired yet!"

"Crazy fucking kid," Kirihara gasped. His eyes were red and he was sweating profusely compared to Kintarou. He hadn't expected to be pushed to the limit by this much. Angered, Kirihara moved to serve the ball.

"This is insane," Tomoka said, wide-eyed.

Sakuno covered her eyes, unable to take the ferocity of the match.

"Why can't boys just play tennis like normal people?" She asked herself. There were not special moves or life-damaging experiences on the girl's side of tennis. Maybe they were doing it wrong.

"Get ready!" Kirihara snapped.

And so Kirihara served a powerful knuckle serve. It sped across the court with amazing speed, leaving burn marks as it travelled. Sakuno and Tomoka could only watch in horror and amazement…

As the ball sped through a vacant court.

"…. What the fuck?" Kirihara spat.

Kintarou long abandoned his side of the court, running instead the other side of the area. His face was twice as bright as usual, and he bounced with enough energy, that one couldn't tell he just played tennis. Kintarou eagerly greeted the figures that walked in through the door, one in particular.

"Koshimae, you came!"

"Ryoma kun!" Sakuno gasped and she jogged to her boyfriend. When she reached him, Ryoma gave the briefest of smiles before refocusing his attention to Kintarou.

"Oh, it's rice ball girl, too! How long have you been here…" Kintarou said.

"You know why," Horio accused, "You were going to confess to her!"

Kintarou quirked his head, confused, "What?"

"Yeah! Right, Ryoma?" Horio turned to Ryoma, who was sporting a sour look.

"You got the wrong red head," Ryoma glared at Horio.

"….What?"

"Oi! There you are, Kintarou," Shiraishi smiled and patted Kintarou's back, "Time to head home, kid."

"Aww, but I wanna play with Koshimae!" Kintarou whined.

"He isn't in any condition to play, he's sick," Shiraishi lectured.

"He can still play!"

"Kintarou…. Don't make me use this," Shiraishi threatened as he made to unravel his arms.

"W-Wait! Another time, another time!" Kintarou quickly said.

"Then I guess you're leaving now?" Fuji asked.

Shiraishi nodded, "I'm sure it'll be less confusing this way."

"Yeah, now we can find the guy who wanted to confess to Sakuno!" Horio said and crossed his arms.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" Kintarou asked.

"Yeah…"

Kintarou turned his attention to "riceball girl". He jumped up right to her face, until they were only inches apart. Looking her up and down (and even sniffing her), but boy grinned.

"Well, I guess you're kind of cute."

"Wh-What?" Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma glared at Kintarou, "Oi."

"Aww, don't be like that, Koshimae," Kintarou reached into his jacket, pulling out the envelope that he picked up earlier, "Here! This is for you!"

The pink envelope was enough to make everyone silent. If looks could kill, Ryoma was certain Kintarou would be dead by now. Fuji fought the urge to laugh while Oishi was shaking his head.

Shiraishi face palmed, "So much for leaving before things got complicated."

"Huh?" Kintarou looked around, "What did I do?"

Ryoma grabbed Kintarou by the collar and whirled the boy towards him, "You got some nerve."

"W-Woah what did I do? I'm just giving the girl what's rightfully her's!" Kintarou said in defense.

"Bastard!" Ryoma yelled and he started shaking Kintarou until the boy swore he saw stars.

"Wait' you'll get me sick!" Kintarou yelled, trying to resist.

"I think that's the least of your troubles," Shiraishi dryly commented.

"Hey."

Everyone's attention turned to Kirihara. His eyes were no longer red, but an unmistaken anger fueled his glare. The boy walked straight up to the middle of the group, where Ryoma and Echizen were.

"That brat and I were in the middle of a match," Kirihara said.

Ryoma's eyes darted between Kintarou's face and Kirihara's angry glare.

"… Take him."

"Koshimae, no!" Kintarou yelled. If anyone thought it was out of fear, they were soon corrected as Kintarou continued, "He's weaker than me!"

Silence, again.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kirihara yelled and leapt towards Kintarou's throat.

Two, strong arms held Kirihara back. Jackal easily lifted the angered boy off the ground while Niou started howling in laughter. Momoshiro and Kaidoh both shortly arrived at the scene, each had a tired red head slung over their shoulders.

"Easy, Kirihara," Jackal ordered, "Don't start trouble at other schools."

"They fucking started it!" Kirihara screamed.

"No we didn't!" Tomoka yelled from behind Horio, "He came here and totally bullied us!"

"You bitch!"

"Dickwad!"

"My, we have quite a number of people here," Fuji observed.

Shiraishi shook his head, "We picked the wrong day to visit Seigaku."

Meanwhile Oishi looked at Momoshiro and gasped. He noticed the unconscious red head slung over Momoshiro's shoulder.

"What happened to Eiji?" Oishi asked.

Everyone turned to Momoshiro, who smiled in response.

"Oh, this? It's nothing," Momoshiro laughed, "We found something better. Show him, Kaidoh!"

Kaidoh hissed and threw the other body to the ground. Marui Bunta sat there, dazed, as everyone suddenly went in an uproar.

"This is the guy?" Horio snapped.

"He's kinda cute!" Tomoka said and wiggled her eyes at Sakuno.

Ryoma glared at the red head.

Sakuno blushed.

"That's the guy I ran into!" Kintarou grinned and ran over to Marui to nudge his body with a tennis racket, "Hey bro, you dropped your letter!"

"Ah," Ryoma and Sakuno both looked at the pink letter in her hands.

"So Kintarou didn't confess to Ryuuzaki," Inui recorded.

"Shame, that would've been interesting," Fuji sighed.

"Hey, whose side are you on, anyways?" Shiraishi asked.

Everyone was silenced as Marui started to blink his eyes. His gaze was fuzzy first, but then eventually rest on Kintarou. Immediately, Marui gasped and sat up. He started shaking Kintarou.

"It's you!" Marui gasped.

"Me!" Kintarou grinned.

"Hey, listen," Marui said, "When we bumped into each other, you didn't happen to pick up a pink envelope, did you?"

Kintarou rubbed his nose and sheepishly grinned, "Well… you see, about that…"

"What? What about—oh..;"

Marui finally realized where he was when he looked up. The amount of people that surrounded him were immense, but more importantly, there was his angel, Ryuuzaki Sakuno who stared at him with a blush adoring her cute cheeks. Marui was about to smile, but instead paled at the pink envelope that was clutched in her hands.

"You don't have to worry, bro," Kintarou said and crossed his arms with a smile, "I gave her the letter for you!"

.

.

.

"Ah, he fainted again."

.

.

.

It was just the three of them. Marui sheepishly scratched his cheek as Sakuno and Ryoma stood patiently. Sakuno was smiling politely, urging the boy to take his time, while Ryoma had an unamused look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Marui said, "I didn't know you and Echizen were dating."

"Oh no, it's fine," Sakuno smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry you had to go through so much today. If only I had the courage to meet you directly we wouldn't have ended up like this."

"No, no! You have good people watching over you, I mean," Marui was flustered. Shit, he wasn't used to this.

Ryoma coughed in the background, impatiently signaling Marui to finish up. Sakuno glared at her boyfriend, who smirked at her in response.

"Well, then I'll say this with no regrets," Marui sighed and flushed, "I like you Ryuuzaki Sakuno. I've liked you ever since you served me cake at the bakery. Nothing makes me happier than seeing your face and eating your pastries every day."

Sakuno couldn't stop the warmth that spread across her cheek. But she gave Marui the best smile, making the other boy turn just as red.

"Thank you for your feelings, I can't date you because I already have a boyfriend," Sakuno respectfully said, "But you will always be welcomed to eat at the bakery any time."

"Thank you," Marui said. He turned to Ryoma, "You're a lucky guy."

Ryoma smirked, "And you have good taste."

.

.

.

Ways away, behind the fence, everyone respectfully watched in silence, though most were more amused than some.

Jackal, Niou, and Kirihara watched Marui. Though, Kirihara couldn't help but keep a scowl on his face.

Shiraishi and Kintarou sat with amused faces. Kintarou in particular, crossed his arms behind his back, feeling like he did nothing wrong. Shiraishi fought the urge to shake his head.

Tomoka sighed dreamily at Ryoma and Sakuno, while Horio made gagging motions.

Finally, the eight Seigaku regulars watched the scene unfold with pride, knowing that they did some good today.

Well.

Not really.

"You think we're nosy people?" Kawamura asked out loud.

The Seigaku, Rikkai Dai, and Shitenhouji members shared a grin.

.

.

.

_Naaaaaah_.

.

.

.

"Ah! Why were you at school today, anyways?" Sakuno asked as Ryoma walked her home, "Ryoma kun?"

Ryoma shrugged but grinned at her, "Because I can't leave you alone, now can I?"

"_Mou, _Ryoma kun, I handled myself just fine," Sakuno muttered.

"Sure," Ryoma said, "Now where did you say your bakery was?"

"It's down the street, why?"

"I'll try walking you home from work from now on," Ryoma said.

"Eh? Why?"

"No reason."

"Ryoma kun?"

Sigh. Ryoma looked at Sakuno.

"I told you," He said, right before sweeping in to kiss her forehead, "Can't leave you alone for a minute."

.

.

.

_**January 21, 2012 (8:37 Pm) **_

**IT.**

**IS.**

**DONEEE.**

**Holy crap that was a really long and kind of pointless one shot LOL. My initial idea was to write just a plain RyoSaku fic but more and more people kept coming and before I knew it, Ryoma was barely in the fic, at all! **

**Sigh.**

**And I couldn't help but stick Kintarou in there too aaaahh he's just too much fun to write! Heh heh heh.**

**I want to continue writing "Bold Serve" as my next project, but I don't have any inspiration aaaah.**

**Just expect more random one shots in the future.**

**Until then! **

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**

****ALSO, I UNDERSTAND HOW SOME MAY THINK IT'S WEIRD THAT SAKUNO IS A REGULAR IN MY STORY. However, at the end of the Prince of Tennis manga (or was it the middle, I forgot), Sakuno was complimented to have improved greatly at tennis and has the potential to be a Regular. This is what I know. So yes. Haha. **


End file.
